Interview with Dr Loni
by santorinibabe
Summary: The Briarwood Boys were interviewed by Dr. Loni, for ESP class, about what they think of the Pretty Committee. R&R!


**Hello again, class. Okay so, let us know what you think about The Pretty Committee who is now ruling OCD. **

**Describe Massie Block.**

_Derrick Harrington: _One word: Immature. She thinks she's so perfect and everything. And what's with all those comebacks? So annoying, man. She calls me Derrington and that really pisses me off. She's such a control freak! I mean, yeah, we haven't officially broke up but we cooled off at Skye Hamilton's party! And she knows that! She doesn't have to own me. I need to be with other girls too, yah know. And besides, she has that Chris Abeley who looks like a girl with those highlights. I really thought we were gonna work it out well, but I guess not. DARN YOU CHRIS ABELEY! But!.. I've moved on now. So, yeah.

_Cam Fisher:_ I think she's pretty and fun. If I were Derrick, I wouldn't have broken up with her. OH but not that I would want to replace her with Claire. I was told she had a crush on me before Derrick though. Cool. (Derrick: whatever, Cam)

_Josh Hotz: _She's not that hot as Alicia is.

_Dune Baxter: _*fake coughs* OCDiva.

_Kemp Hurley:_ Bitch.

_Dempsey Solomon: _She's cool. I like her style. She's got good taste. I mean, in in style, not her as a food.. or something. (Derrick: eew, man)

_Chris Abeley: _Amazing girl. She helped me get over Fawn.. but made me like her instead. She's got some magic. She loves my horse Tricky, too. And we were never together, Derrington, so don't be jealous! (Derrick: See. You're a girl! Only girls call me that!)

_Landon Crane:_ May-sie? I like her. We both have a pug which is such a coincidence. She's awesome. Age doesn't matter, right? She's only a year younger than me. Coz I'm totally crushing on her now. I think Bark Obama (my pug) likes Bean (her pug) too. (Derrick: aww what a happy family!) Why're you so affected to what we say about her? D'you still like her? I thought you said you've moved on?! (Derrick: whatever)

**Describe Alicia Rivera.**

_Josh Hotz: _Pure beauty. I LOVE HER, MAN! We both like Ralph Lauren! How amazing is that! She's so hott. Hotter than Massie. And what an awesome lip-kisser she is. The first one we had was when she arrived from Spain during summer. She should be the alpha of that clique, Pretty Committee, right? She deserves it. And she's a good dancer!

_Cam Fisher: _Claire and I thinks she's Josh's twin. LOL. They look the same and they both love Ralph Lauren.

_Derrick Harrington: _I think Josh only likes her because of her boobies. LOL!!

_Dune Baxter:_ *fake coughs* OCDiva.

_Chris Plovert: _She's the family name of Josh: HOTZ!

_Kemp Hurley: _She's hot!

_Nigel _(!i¡): Very talented. And honest. She told me at first that she was Spanish but then I heard her speak English, so she admitted that she was only half. She's trustworthy too! I told her my secret identity and I guess she never told anyone yet. I totally trust her. She's not like her other cousins. (Kemp: Nina is hot too!)

**Describe Dylan Marvil.**

_Chris Plovert: _Marvil-ous! Only that, she's got killer burps. She talks about food all the time. And she's like a dude! Which was supposed to be a good thing.

_Kemp Hurley: _I agree with it weren't for her non-stop belching and eating, she would have been hotter than Alicia Rivera. I thought girls who are not shy to eat in front of guys and girls who are like a guy are cool. She was one of those girls, but she's over-doing it!

_Dune Baxter: _*fake coughs* OCDiva.

_Derrick Harrington: _Man, she's amazing. She's so fun to be with. Just the kind of girl I always wanted. My sister, Sammie, thinks so too! Dylaaaaan *burps* Ever since that detention we had, I have felt something I haven't felt with Block. (Cam: You're lying, man) Whatever Cam!

_Cam Fisher: _I don't understand Derrick why she likes her when she's waaay more immature than Massie, no offense, Dylan. Derrick and Dylan are both immature and they like each other. I don't get it. I thought opposites attract? (Derrick: You mean, Massie and I are compatible right? since we're opposite?) You moved on, man. (Derrick: Oh, Right)

_John Thomas Daley (JT): _A big FAT liar! She lied to me about being into tennis.

_Brady Erickson:_ She's great. I only got to knew her during the ESPN party. But yeah, she's great. Nothing more to say.

**Describe Kristen Michelle Gregory.**

_Derrick Harrington: _My co-captain! She's the hottest and the best in the Sirens.

_Kemp Hurley: _I once dated her during that Love Struck Dance but her mom was there. Her mom is so overprotective and a control freak! Very strict. Oh wait, I was describing her mom already... So back to Kristen, she's a good soccer player for a girl. The best in their team. And she's smart too!

_Danh Bondoc: _Theee most amazing girl ever! She's the girl of my dreams. She is so smart, down-to-earth and gorgeous. I think she's perfect! Only that, she doesn't love me. She likes that Dune Baxter! UGH, Curse You, Dune! But anyway, we only spent times together when we have our super secret meeting with the other Witty Committee members. If only Cleopatra (her) knew Bill Gates (me) very well, I would have had the chance.

_Griffin Hastings: _Creepy Stalker! Doesn't she know I'm just pretending to like The Notebook for the grades only? But she's perfect as the bride of Chucky!

_Dune Baxter: _She's not like the other girls in OCD. She's so humble and smart. She's sporty, me likey! Did I mention smart? Yeah, I did. I like her and I knew she liked me back. But why did she ever leave me with Dempsey? I didn't do anything wrong, right? I don't understand her. I want my sharktooth necklace back! Love Hurts.

_Chris Plovert: _Is she poor?

_Dempsey Solomon: _I'm lucky she's my girlfriend. (Dune: yeah, whatever) Massie and Layne are great, but I think Kristen is the best. She's not like the other girls in OCD. (Dune: shut up, i said that first) Being her neighbor makes life better. I get to see her everyday and talk to her everyday. How awesome is that?

**Describe Claire Stacy Lyons.**

_Cam Fisher: _One of a kind. I like the way how she wears those Keds. I like the way how she loves those gummies and sours. I like the way she makes me smile and laugh. I like her coolness. It sucks to see her sad. I send her those mixes to make her know how I feel. If they hadn't moved to Westchester, I don't know how my life would have been. I'd probably be Massie's. LOL (Derrick: Really, Cam?)

_Derrick Harrington: _Don't ask me. I don't want Cam to know what I think about her. It's brutal.

_Chris Plovert: _Dial L for LOSER!

_Chris Abeley: _I'm glad she's my sister's best friend. My sister is happy to have her. She's cool.

_Conner Foley:_ She's good in acting if her role is a loser. It fits her, really. I believe she doesn't even have to act. She already is a loser. (Cam: Shut up!)

_Dempsey Solomon: _The last time I remembered, I saw that news report about us students in the overflows, she was flirting with me! *shudders*

_Dune Baxter: _*fake coughs* OCDiva? *shrugs*

**Thank you, guys for being honest.**

_**Boys: **_**Yeah, sure thing, Dr. Loni!**

**Class Dismissed!**

**(boys whispering)**

**Cam: Why is Conner Foley here?**

**Derrington: Why is that girl, Chris Abeley here? Shouldn't she be in OCD?**

**Cam: Shouldn't Conner Foley be in Hollywood?**

**Josh: Why is !i¡ here? This is not Spain!**

**Derrington: And why is Landon Crane here?! This isn't ADD! Oh and man, this isn't the tennis court! Why're JT and Brady Erickson here?!**

**Massie: We invited them too. Thank you for being honest, again guys. Now we know.*popped out of nowhere with the other PC***

**BOYS: AAHH!!!!**

**Derrington: Wha'd you do to Dr. Loni?! **

**Josh: GUYS, RUN!!! **


End file.
